


Tactile

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [93]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux... wants something.





	

Kylo lies on one of the two couches, reading through ~~satirical comic strips~~ important work-related material. Swipe, swipe… magnify… zoom out, swipe…

Hux still works way too much, but Kylo has managed to negotiate a compromise that anything that _could_ be done in the privacy of their quarters _would_ be done there, and agreed to only _occasionally_ try to jump Hux’s bones before the work was done. It means he has to wait for his Special Hux Time, but it means he _does_ get Hux home sooner, and gets to relax in his company (and worry less that he won’t come home at all). 

Kylo is trying to learn patience. He does keep looking up to see if Hux is done, and then fighting his need for cuddles and kisses to be polite. He’s got Hux home, and he _said_ he would be considerate. So he _has to_.

But Hux just keeps on working.

Every now and then, he offers Kylo a drink. Or he walks past him to get something. Or he asks Kylo if he’s comfortable.

Which is weird, because normally he can’t be parted from his work.

So Kylo perks a little in his chair. “Is the deployment going poorly?”

“What? No. I just thought you looked like you needed another cushion.”  


“I have two.”  


“Sometimes you like more.”  


Kylo does, but not often, and he’d have asked for it, got it, or floated it to himself if needs be. Is he supposed to offer something in return for the two cushions, the blanket, and the cup of spiced tea? Is this passive-aggressive nicety because he’s forgotten something?

“Was it your Name Day?”  


“What?”  


“The tea.”

“No? Why would that make a difference?”  


“No reason,” Kylo says, and burrows a little more. He minimises the comic and starts researching what today could be the anniversary of, or if maybe Hux is somehow going through a male menopause or something, because this is all odd.  


When that pulls nothing up, he uses a hack to get around Hux’s settings, mirroring his screen and scrutinising what he’s reading for a clue as to his weird mood.

Nothing. 

“Do you want a… uh… maybe some… candy?” Kylo asks, even though Hux rarely indulges. He’s surrounded by all the possible distracting comforts he could _reasonably_ want, so finding something to offer him in return is tricky.  


There’s a momentary pause, and then a: “Yes, please.”

Which Kylo knows is wrong, so he runs to get the jellied fruits Hux sometimes eats one or two of, in order to make amends for whatever it is he’s done wrong now. When he brings them over, he holds the box out at arm’s length.

“We could… share them?” Hux asks, his lips twisting in self-loathing.  


Kylo nods rapidly, and looks at the space to the side of Hux. “…can I?”

Hux’s head nearly snaps off with the brusque ‘yes’ it indicates, and Kylo sits with the box and a heart full of fear. It’s not until Hux’s knee touches his and a little of the tension bleeds out that he realises… oh. All those coming closer things? He’d been trying to get Kylo to grab him, and Kylo had been trying to be gentlemanly. It’s not even sexual, not right now. He just… wants the tangible connection. _Right_. That he **can** do.

Kylo summons his tablet over, and then clucks at Hux. “Get up.”

“What?!”  


“Just trust me,” he says, and then lies down on Hux’s couch. He pulls one of the cushions over and puts it just in front of his chest, and then pats it so Hux can work out to lie and put his head there.  


Hux fusses (but only for show), then lies down in front of him. One arm under the cushion, then holding the tablet. He hmphs happily as Kylo’s legs and arms bend around him, and they snuggle in the narrow space. 

“You know, you could just have asked,” he whispers against his neck.  


“Shut up, Ren.”  


Kylo grins. Next time he’s being plied with tea, he’ll know Hux wants spooning while he works. He’s nothing if not quick to learn.


End file.
